vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest for Twilight 2013 Day 5
Description Welcome to The VFK Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest Day 5! Every people and culture have a collection of stories and beliefs that have been passed along as oral traditions which greatly influence the character of their society. These beliefs are usually referred to as myths, or legends, oral traditions or folklore. For most of these groups, their mythology is closely associated with animals. Their gods and goddesses, or mythological beings can often transform into animals, or may just be an animal. They often feature very powerful animals such as tigers, bears, lions, dragons, snakes, wolves, etc. On Day Five of your epic quest for Twilight Enchantment, we are going to take a look at animals in mythology. Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Twilight - Unicorn Pin! Prizes Questions 1. Particular animals show up often in a wide scope of myths and legends, not always with the same meaning. One type of animal in particular has a myth or legend about it in nearly every culture including Christianity. Sometimes it appears as harmful and sometimes helpful. To which animal does this refer? * Spiders * Snakes * Sharks * Rodents 2. One story comes from Roman mythology which regarded the spirits of snakes as protectors. While another story, a Japanese legend, describes a enormous eight headed serpent which holds a princess captive. Of course, there is the Biblical story of the evil serpent in the Garden of Eden. Go to the Medieval Blacksmith's, and say: "They can be sneaky!" 3. The wide variety of roles that animals play in the various myths and legends are surprising. Many stories explain the part that animals played in creating the world or in bringing major inventions to humans. Which animal is said to have brought fire to humans in an oral tradition or myth? * A frog * A serpent * A fox * All of the above 4. Besides fire, animals also bring such things as tools and agricultural skills to humans. These stories also explain the origins of common every place things. They also explain even how the individual animals came to have their present appearance. One legend, for example, says that the chipmunk's stripes are from the scratches from a bear. Animals are also attributed with playing pranks, and just generally terrorizing humans. Go to Fourth Outback in Australia, and say: "Animal tales!" 5. Gods from many mythologies take on animal form. For example, the ancient Egyptians often portrayed their gods as animals or as humans with the heads of animals. One type of mythological creature is known in both the Greek and Egyptian traditions as very similar. For the Greeks, this creature has the head of a woman, the body of a lion and the wings of a large bird. In the Egyptian myths, the creature has the head of a man and the body of a lion. What is this creature? * Sphinx * Harpy * Griffin * Hydra 6. In other Egyptian legends, the cat goddess Basket looked like a woman but had the head of a cat. Another was the hawk god Horus who had the body of a man and the head of a hawk. In addition, even though supernatural animals such as the winged horse Pegasus, were not actually gods themselves, they were usually created, given special powers, or protected by the gods. Go to King Arthur's Round Table Room in Medieval Age, and say: "Centaurs and fawns!" 7. Animals can also be symbols of characteristics that are thought to be their strength. They are then attributed with the human characteristics as representing a particular animal. To illustrate this, many common phrases are known which attribute characteristics to certain animals such as "sly as a fox," or brave as a lion." What is a dog thought to represent? * Ferocity * Wisdom * Trickery * Loyalty 8. There are many other animal symbols; for example, the tiger stands for power and vitality. The owl stands for wisdom. The dove represents peace. Also, in Celtic mythology, the boar symbolized war. Go to the Fireworks Lobby, and say: "Curious as a cat!" 9. The ancient Greeks and Romans believed that the gods could distort the margins between different types of beings. The work "Ovid's Metamorphoses" is a collection of Greek and Roman legends about humans that the gods transformed into plants and animals. There are multiple tales of people by some evil magic are turned into werewolves. The Scottish people have a story about imaginary sea creatures resembling seals that turn into humans. What are these creatures called? * Mermaids * Manatees * Silkies * Were-seals 10. Transformations are sometimes involuntary and are forced on humans by wicked sorcerers. Or the afflicted may be being punished at the whim of an offended god or goddess. In Asian legends, there exists a creature that is a kind of cousin to a werewolf, called a weretiger, that is a human that can change into a tiger. Depending upon the local legend, sometimes an entire village can consist of weretigers. Go to Audubon's Wild Woods, and say: "Mythical creatures!" 11. Press continue to finish the quest! Answers 1. Snakes 2. Go to the Medieval Blacksmith's, and say: "They can be sneaky!" 3. All of the above 4. Go to Fourth Outback in Australia, and say: "Animal tales!" 5. Sphinx 6. Go to King Arthur's Round Table Room in Medieval Age, and say: "Centaurs and fawns!" 7. Loyalty 8. Go to the Fireworks Lobby, and say: "Curious as a cat!" 9. Silkies 10. Go to Audubon's Wild Woods, and say: "Mythical creatures!" 11. Press continue to finish the quest! Category:Quests Category:Epic Quests